It's A Conspiracy
by GingerFate
Summary: Punk needs Randy to admit that he likes him after they get into a predicament. Hopefully with his trusty and conniving friends this can happen. Will Randy admit it, or will he push Punk away? Slash. Sex and sexual situations. You've been warned.


**A/N- Another one shot for you all! This one is just for fun. I know it is a bit long but I had a lot I needed to get in there. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**-BattleBird**

CM Punk raced back stage after the big brawl in the ring, looking for Randy Orton. Punk was pissed. All went according to plan until Randy had lashed out and back handed Punk. Of course the Punk wanted an explanation as to why Randy had back handed him. Sure they used to hate each other, but of late they had been getting along good. One could even say they were becoming fast friends. They had even hung out on a few occasions just the two of them, Punk had even gone as far as taking drunk Randy to the hotel one day. Something Punk only did for his closest pals. And there was no way the hit had been an accident, Randy had looked him right in the face before hitting him, even shoving another person out of the way to hit Punk. After that Randy had snapped and gone after Stephanie, sure it was a part of the story line, but the hit on Punk wasn't. It was so real Punk could feel his jaw throbbing as he walked up and down the hallways of the venue looking for Randy.

"Hunter!" Punk yelled as he noticed the man fixing to leave. Most of the guys has left after the big rumble in the ring.

"Yeah?" Hunter turned, he was now wearing a T-shirt and sweat pants, never being a fan of those suites he had to wear.

"Where the hell is Orton?" Punk asked when they got to each other.

Hunter sighed. "Listen, I know it wasn't a part of the script and I'm gonna have a talk with him about it. Now we are going to have to run on you and him being back in a rivalry because people are going to talk."

"That's not it. We've been getting closer lately and I thought we were actually becoming friend and I want a damn explanation from him." Punk stated.

"I know, Punk. I've seen you two hanging out. I honestly have no idea. I mean, since him and Samantha finalized the divorce he has been getting worse. His anger I mean. But he had no reason to lash at you. He knew what the script said, that you would help hold him back. But he was only supposed to push you away. You didn't have to fight back, Punk."

"When someone takes a shot at me I tend to take one back." Punk stated, lifting his chin in the air, daring Hunter to argue more. Hunter could get a bit fatherly towards the wresters, regardless of the fact that he wasn't much older than the men. Hunter had always been that way, mentoring and guiding, separating fights from time to time.

Instead the man only shook his head. "Well I don't know where he is. He bailed right after we got done taping so he's probably at the hotel."

"What room?" Punk asked almost to quickly.

"Now, Punk, I don't want you starting anything. It's one thing when these things go down in the locker rooms, but in public places….."

"Please, Hunter," Punk actually looked sincere. "I just need to know why he did it….I was starting to…nevermind. Just what room?"

Hunter looked at Punk hard for a moment before a smiled broke out on his face. "You like him!" He was one of the few people who knew Punk was bisexual.

Punk tried to look insulted and shocked. "I-I do not." It was a weak retort.

"You do to!" Hunter laughed. "Punk likes Randy! Punk likes Randy!" Sometimes Hunter could also be really childish.

Despite the fact there was absolutely no one in the hallway Punk tried to quiet the man. "Alright! I fuckin like him, okay? Are you happy now?" Punk looked at the ground. Over the past couple of months he had started to develop….feelings for the man. First it was noticing his smile, then the way his eyes lit up in the ring, then the way jeans hugged his ass….After that it spiraled out of control. It turned into Punk coming alone in his hotel room with his hand down his pants and Randy's face in his mind. That was why the hit to the face and cold look Randy had given him hurt Punk.

"Well why don't you make a move on him?" Hunter asked. Everything was always so black ans white to this man, but it wasn't that easy.

"I can't just do that. Randy is as straight as they come, man." Punk sighed. It was true, the man never had a chance with Randy.

"Punk," Hunter grabbed his shoulder and made him look up. "Room 212. Just try, okay?"

It took a moment to reply, but Punk eventually did. "Okay."

**/One Hour Later/**

Walking down the hallway of the second floor to the hotel Punk nervously wiped his hands on his pants. This was it. He came up on room 212 and took a deep breath, facing the door and knocking quickly. After hearing a bit of shuffling the door opened. Punk had to take a deep breath at the sight of Randy in a towel, water still dripping down his skin. Punk gaze followed a drop of water from Randy's neck, down a chest made for sin, and a stomach that rippled with every breath that Randy took before disappearing under the towel. That towel was so low on the slender hips that all Punk would have to do is pull a little and it would come all the way down.

"What do you want?" Randy's cold voice broke Punks gaze and made him realize he had been caught staring. Looking up Punk met an icy blue stare.

"I-I came to ask some questions." Punk found his in ring character deep inside of himself, using his persona in the ring to get through this.

"What?" Randy snapped.

"What the fuck was that in the ring?"

"What was what?" Randy evaded. He remained cold.

"You fucking know what. Why did you back hand me in the fucking ring?" Punk gestured to his already bruising jaw line.

Randy shrugged. "I felt like it. Now if you're gonna act like a fucking girl about it leave." Randy went to slam the door but Punk caught it with his foot and shoved his way in before Randy knew what was going on. The hotel room was a simple single bed room that Punk had seen a thousand times at a thousand shows.

"What the fuck?!" Randy's voice boomed. "Get out!" Randy tried to grab Punk but the shorter man was to fast and got to the other side of the bed before Randy could get him.

"What's with this cold shoulder thing, Randal? We've been hanging out and cool with each other for months then suddenly you just fucking hate me again. Is that it?"

"Yes, I fucking hate you. And if you think we are friends then you are sorely mistaken. You were just the only person around at the time, that was it."

Punk felt his chest sting a bit but held firm. Suddenly he noticed something that wasn't there before, a large tent under the towel Randy was wearing. Punk smirked. "Oh really, you hate me?"

"Yes. Now get the fuck out and do not speak to me again!" When Punk didn't make a move Randy growled. "I will fucking put you outside, Punk. Don't make me do it."

That was something Punk would love to see. Crossing his arms over his chest Punk raised an eyebrow. "Really? I doubt that you would get more than two feet before dropping me on that bed."

Randy looked confused. "What?"

Punk gestured to the now even larger tent. "You may not be happy to see me, but your body doesn't mind."

Randy glanced down at the towel and gave a frustrated sound before looking back up to Punk. "Punk, leave. Now." This time it was more of a plea.

"No." It didn't take Punk long to put two and two together. Randy had begun getting very close to him in the past few weeks, one would say a bit flirtatious. Randy wasn't gay though, we had never been with a man. "I think you decided to do this now because you like me."

"Punk, leave." This time Randy really was pleading.

"Do you really want me to go, Randy?" Punk asked, slightly cocky. "Or, would you rather me strip down and get in your bed?"

Randy looked angry. "This is not a game, Punk. I will not have you play with my fucking emotions."

Punk walked towards him until they were chest to chest, smirking before leaning up to capture Randy's lips with his own. This was a lot easier now that Punk knew the truth. That Randy liked him. The moment their mouths connected Punk moved his lips, trying to get Randy to give him access. But the man still wouldn't move. Punk pulled back reluctantly.

"Randy…" Punk tried to coax him out, but Randy's eyes were shut tight and he wouldn't look at Punk. "Look at me." Still nothing.

Finally the man spoke. "Leave, Punk." His voice shook.

"Umm….no." Punk dropped to his knees in front of the larger man. He was going to have to use extreme measures to get Randy out of this shell. Punk grabbed the towel, which dropped to the ground as soon as he gave it a little tug.

"What the he-," Randy couldn't finish any thought he had in his mind when Punk mouth took the head of his hard cock. Randy was larger than anyone Punk had ever tried this on, but he would make it work. Grabbing the base with a more firm grip Punk began to bob his head up and down, pumping his fist in time with his mouth. Punk peaked up through his lashes to see Randy biting his lip and staring down at him, trying not to make a sound. This didn't work for Punk, Punk wanted sounds. Looking back down Punk took just the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around before running it over the slit at the top, only to dive back down and suck Randy so hard his cheek hollowed out. Each time Punk went down on Randy's cock he sucked hard and swirled his tongue. Soon Randy's hands were on the back of Punk head, giving pressure and pushing Punk further down on his aching cock. Punk could hear moans and mewls coming from Randy. Relaxing his throat muscles Punk began to slide the throbbing dick down his throat, only gagging a bit before beginning to hum. Punk started bobbing his head again, this time deep throating Randy each time, humming and licking. He even lightly let his teeth graze the underside of Randy's cock.

"Oh my god!" Randy's deep voice came from above. Punk looked through his lashes again, this time the man's head was thrown back and his hips thrust in and out of Punk's mouth. Sweat mixed with the water on the tan skin and stomach muscles tightened. Punk didn't even have to bob his head anymore, Randy had taken over completely, thrusting in and out of Punk mouth hard. It was only a matter of time. Punk continued to hum and lick, scraping his teeth lightly because Randy seemed to like it. After only a few more minutes the thrusting became erratic and without warning he came down Punk throat. The green eyed man swallowed everything, even giving the tip a firm lick before getting up from his knees. They were both breathing heavy, Randy looked like he had been taken apart and put together again.

"Randy-," Punk wanted to tell Randy how he felt. How much he liked him, possibly even loved him. Punk had never been in love so he would never know if he were.

"Get out." Randy cut him off.

"What?" Punk was confused. Had they not broken through the barrier.

"I said get the fuck out you god damn faggot!" Randy shoved Punk away, giving him a firm slap. Punk held his cheek and looked at Randy, shocked. "Get the fuck out! And don't ever fucking come near or touch me again! I wont even be having matches with you anymore you disgusting piece of shit!"

Punk ran from the room, tears stinging his eyes. What the hell was that? Riding the elevator up Punk pulled his phone from his pocket and called the only person he knew he could talk to about this.

After two rings the man picked up. "Punky? How did it go?" Hunter's voice boomed.

"I should have never done it, Hunter!" Punk yelled into the phone as he entered his room, letting the tears flow.

"Whoa, whoa. What happened Punk? Tell me what happened? Did he hurt you? If he hurt you I will be at his room in two seconds just say the word." Hunter the ever so protective.

"No, not physically. I-I thought he liked me, Hunter. He was in a towel when I got there and when he saw me he started getting turned on the more he spoke and argued with me. Then we…we did things. After he called me a fag. He said I was disgusting. Hunter I don't know what to do! I can't see him at work after this!" Punk sat down on the bed and listened at Hunter counted down from ten, something he did when he got angry.

"Okay, if Randy was willing to do those things with you and got hard at the mere sight and sound of you then he liked you. I would bet my left nut he likes you but is afraid to admit being attracted to a man, so here's what we are going to do…"

Punk listened and smiled. At first the plan was a bit farfetched, but after getting to know Randy over the past few months he knew it was sure to work.

**/6 days later at the next RAW/**

Punk walked through the halls of the building they were at this week and got nervous when he saw John Cena coming his way. John was a crucial part of the plan.

"Hey," John said, coming up to Punk. "So we gonna do this?" John asked.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you don't have to. I know Nikki said it's ok, but still. You're straight and you didn't even know me or Randy were into guys and-,"

"Punk," John interjected. "Randy likes you. I've known him for years and I know when he likes someone whether he knows it or not. And you like him. This will work. Besides, I've always heard kissing a guy was nice." Punk rolled his eyes as John laughed. The man would truly do anything to help a friend. "Ever since he's given you that hit and stopped talking to you he's been a mopey bitch anyways, I'm sick of dealing with him." John clapped him on the shoulder before walking off to prep for his match.

Okay, so this thing was on. Hunter was either insane or a genius for coming up with this. Walking down the hallway some more Punk walked into the dressing room, hesitating only a moment when he saw Randy sitting on a bench and lacing his boots. He breathed deeply before walking into the room, not even looking at Randy, ignoring him was another crucial part to the plan. They would see each other in the ring tonight, despite Randy's threat his tag match with Randy and the Shield was still on, with Daniel Bryan and the Rhodes at his side. Punk quickly got ready, putting his head phones over his ears, stretchy and getting himself pumped for the match. Daniel was in on the whole thing too, he was to tag Punk into the ring when Randy was tagged in by another accomplice by the name of Seth Rollins. All the men were good friends behind the scenes and had no problem helping with the situation. They were all also sick of Randy acting like a bitch all the time.

Punk made his way to gorilla when he was called back, jumping from behind the curtain when his music was called. Everyone on his side of the ring came out, joining him and shaking hands, idly talking while the Shield made their way down through the audience. Then Randy's song came on, the only thing stopping Punk from turning to look at the half naked man was Daniel grabbing his arm and leaning into his ear.

"Remember, be as cold as he was." Daniel knew that would make Punk tick. He was still sore on the inside from the things Randy had said to him. Randy crawled into the ring right next to Punk and glanced at him, Punk gave him a cocky smirk before waving him off, causing the audience to go wild and Randy's smirk turn into a scowl. Then the bell rang and the match was on. Each man went into the ring except for Punk and Randy. Towards the end of the match Daniel and Seth were in a lock before suddenly breaking apart for no apparent reason and running to their own corners, Seth tagging a confused Randy and Daniel tagging an expectant Punk. This had to work. Punk had to dominate and pin Randy in the ring. And he had to do it in a cold way. Randy stalked towards him and they locked together. A few minutes later Randy was sprawled out on the mat after a hard GTS to the head. Punk had taken him down, falling on Randy's chest in faux exhaustion the ref counted while Punk whispered in Randy's ear.

"Getting a bit hot in here isn't it, Randal?" Punk made sure his breath hit Randy's ear, and made sure his knee rubbed Randy's crotch as he stood to celebrate the win. Neither man had even heard the 1-2-3 count, but it had happened.

Once out of the ring Punk walked down the hallway to the next phase of the plan; John.

"Punk!" John voice boomed in an open space of the hallway that had been turned into a make shift catering area. Randy was sitting at a table having some water, obviously listening. "Can I talk to you?" John reached and took Punk's hand as he did so, rubbing his thumb across the inked skin of Punk's knuckle.

"John I don't think that's-,"

"Please, Punk. I _really_ need to talk to you." John gave a flirtatious smile and Punk sighed.

"Ok."

John began leading Punk away towards Randy's dressing room. This had to work. They entered Randy's room, they needed to be fast seeing as how Randy would be back any moment.

"Ok, how are we gonna do this?" John asked.

"Well, we are just gonna kiss each other when we hear him coming aren't we?" As far as Punk knew that was as far as the plan went.

John chuckled. "Oh Punkers, so naïve to the ways of conspiracies. We need to make this so sexy he doesn't know it's fake. Just kissing isn't what two people sneak into a room that isn't theirs to do. They sneak in to have sex, now take off your shirt."

Pun covered his chest. "What? No, I'm not having sex with you."

John laughed again. "Not sex you innocent shit! If I was doing this with Nikki, the first thing I'm doing is taking off her shirt and laying her on the couch, so take off your shirt and get on the couch." When Punk didn't make a move John came at him and grabbed the him of his shirt, pulling it off for Punk.

"John, no!" Punk yelled, then suddenly there was a noise at the door, before Punk knew what had happened John pushed him to the couch and latched on to his lips. This was it, they couldn't back out now. John's kisses were nice, but just not quite right. He was to gentle and his lips were nothing like Randy's. Punk kissed back to be convincing, placing his hands on Johns back and lifting one leg up on the couch and around John's waist a bit. John's hands caressed his sides. Neither men were turned on by the act, but it needed to be done for Randy. They were both so busy trying to make it look convincing that they never heard the door open. Just a loud booming voice.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" John and Punk snapped their heads up to meet Randy's gaze.

John smiled, not getting off of Punk. "Oh, hey man. I didn't know this was your room. Sorry. Just needed to….celebrate after the show. You understand right?" John flashed his dimples and Randy flashed a scowl.

"Get the fuck out. Both of you." Randy gritted between teeth.

"Oh come on Randy, don't act to mean. Simple mistake is all." John got off of Punk and helped him from the couch, handing him his discarded shirt.

Hunter poked his head in the door. Right on time. "Hey John, thought I might find you hanging out with your bromance. We got some press for you."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." John leaned in and captured Punk lips, giving him a deep kiss before muttering his goodbyes and leaving. Now it was just Randy and Punk in the room.

Punk slipped his shirt on and Randy snorted. "I see it didn't take you long to whore on to someone else."

Punk sighed as he looked down at his shirt and straightened it up. "Well, what was I supposed to do? Cry over some fucking asshole who's dick I sucked once." Punk went to walk out when Randy caught his arm and leaned close to his ear.

"No one will ever find out about that. And if they do I will beat the shit out of you. Understand?" Well damn, the plan didn't work. "And I expect you to leave John. I wont have you be a whore with him." Perhaps the plan did work.

Punk turned to him and smirked. "Why? Don't want me to break his heart? Or don't want him having something that you passed up?"

Randy shoved him away. "Leave John alone and leave me alone!"

"Why? We were friend Randy, and you like me, admit it." Ok maybe Punk calling Randy out wasn't part of the plan, but he couldn't control himself anymore.

"Shut up!" Randy screamed.

"How about you grow a pair and fucking admit that you like me!" Punk had barely gotten the sentence out of this mouth before his mouth was pummeled by Randy's in a dominating kiss. Randy shoved his tongue inside of Punk's mouth and the shorter man welcomed it. This was the kiss he wanted, rough and passionate and from Randy.

Randy pulled away, breathing heavily. "I don't want John having something I want." He said before diving back in to that hot mouth. Punk let his hands rest on Randy's hips before moving up his stomach and chest, stopping to get a good feel of the muscles, and up to Randy's neck, holding the man in place.

The kiss had Punk's body on fire in moments, his clothes began to feel too tight, especially the jeans he had on over his ring gear. Randy's large hands had Punk trapped against his body by his ass, holding on and grinding their covered erections together. Punk had to break the kiss and let out a moan.

"Randy…" His hands slid to the shaved head and pulled Randy closer as he assaulted Punks neck.

The shirt Punk had just put on was discarded by Randy in seconds. The Randy's was gone. Soon both men were fumbling and cussing at each other's belts because they wouldn't open. After a moment of stealing kisses in between cussing at the belts and zippered the pants were finally undone. Randy wasted no time in pulling Punk's pants and trunks down his legs, revealing Punk throbbing erection. Randy pulled Punk with his to the couch and turned, pushing Punk down until his naked ass hit the cold leather. His pants still rested at his thighs. Randy dropped to his knees and grabbed Punk dick, rubbing the leaking pre-cum all over the impressive member before lowering his mouth, taking Punk in without warning. Punk's head began to spin as he watched his cock disappear into that mouth before reappearing again. Randy bobbed his head, this time going all the way down until his nose touched the spot above Punk's dick, deep throating his with ease. Punk could feel Randy swirling his tongue and scraping his teeth just as Punk had.

Grasping the back of Randy's head Punk began pushing Randy's head down. Randy's hand found his balls and began kneading them in time with his sucking, making Punk yell out.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" Randy gave one good suck and Punk spiraled out of control, coming down Randy's throat with the most intense orgasm of his life. Randy pulled back and stood, taking advantage of Punk weakened, post orgasm, state and pulling off his jeans and trunks. Looking down Randy smiled at the sight of Punk wearing nothing but his ring boots and shin covers with his knee guards, making it look like he was wearing a sexy pair of thigh highs. Randy pulled his jeans and trunks down as well, removing them along with the running shoes he had changed into after the match. He stood completely naked as Punk watched him. Now that Randy was in all his glory Punk look him up and down, stopping at that impressive dick and them moving on to the thick thighs that he wanted to feel his ass pound while he rode Randy, but that would have to wait for later.

Randy got on his knees and grabbed Punk by the back of his knees, pulling his down further so his ass hung off of the couch. Throwing Punks lags over his shoulders Randy spread Punk open and enjoyed the sight of the tight muscle before dipping his head down, first teasing his with tongue before diving in, sucking and picking and plunging his tongue in and out. Randy used one of his fingers as well pushing it in and moving it around, making Punk squirm. Punk's soft dick was coming back to life at the stimulation. Randy suddenly stopped.

His head popped up from between Punk's legs with a scowl.

"Punk?"

"Yes?" Punk replied, breathing heavily. He desperately wanted Randy to continue.

"Have you ever been fucked?" Randy asked.

Punk blushed and looked at everything in the room except for Randy. "Well….not exactly."

"Not exactly? But you and John, right?"

Punk fiddled with his hands and rushed out, "Well…you see….John got sick of you acting bitchy and moping around so he thought that you would admit you liked me if you thought someone else had gotten me first."

Randy scowled for what had to be the thousandth time that day. "So you're saying it was an act?"

"Yes." Punk was waiting for Randy to lash out, but instead the man smiled.

"Thank god, I would hate to steal you from my best friend." Just after finishing his sentence he added another finger to the original, which had never left Punk's ass, and spit on them as they moved in and out, coating Punks inside thoroughly, but not enough for Randy to be satisfied. Punk saw Randy look up and around the room, smiling when his eyes landed on a duffle bag in the corner. Getting up, pulling his fingers from Punk's body and making the man whimper, Randy went to the bag and dug around until he found what he was looking for. Punk couldn't help but smile when Randy came back to him and got between his legs, squirting a good amount of the baby oil he used before matches into his hand. Randy coated his cock with it before using more on Punk entrance. At this point Punk was shaking with anticipation.

"That's enough Randal!" Punk yelled and Randy laughed.

"Patience, dear." Randy said before capturing Punk's mouth at the same time he trust his hips forward, going all the way in at one and making Punk cry out. The freshly penetrated man dug his nails into Randy's back, dragging them down. Randy stopped and gave Punk some time to adjust, but it wasn't soon before Punk's body wanted some more.

"Fuck me, Randy." Punk begged.

"Whatever you want." Randy lifted Punk's kegs to his shoulders again and pulled out before plunging home again. Both of them moaned as Randy found Punk's prostate, pulling out and ramming it with every thrust. Grabbing a hold of Punk's hips Randy began pounding into the newly stretched ass. Flesh slapped against flesh while the men got lost in their own world. Punk's hands couldn't stop grabbing at Randy, touching and pulling. He ran his hands over the larger mans chest before stopping at an erect nipple and pinching hard, making Randy groan out and slam into Punk harder. Punk's breath hitched as he felt his body stretch even more, realizing that Randy hadn't gone in all the way before. Now, however, all solid nine inches of Randy was firmly planted inside of Punk and fucking him into oblivion.

Punk could feel his stomach beginning to clench in anticipation for his orgasm and he went to touch himself only to have his hand smacked away by Randy.

"Not yet. I have something special for you." Randy continued to pound into Punk, not elaborating further. When Punk felt Randy getting close he expected the man to give him a helping hand, but instead Randy pulled out of him completely, grabbing the baby oil from the floor.

"What the fuck, Randy? I'm so close." Punk arched his back and stretched like a cat, his calves still rested on Randy's shoulders. Punk ran his hands down his body and whined.

"You will get what you want." Punk looked at Randy and focused in just in time to see Randy squirt some of the baby oil onto his finger before letting his hand slide behind his, disappearing from Punk's sight. After a few moments Randy's head fell back with a moan and he finger fucked himself, loosening his body up for Punk.

The sight had Punk salivating, such a large man with his fingers buried in his ass. Punk didn't need to see it to know it was probably the sexiest thing on earth. After a few moments Randy stood and let Punk's legs drop to the ground before crawling up his body. Now that Punk was in a sitting position it was easier for him to see Randy's intent. Green eyes met blue as Punk felt Randy's hand take him, lining him up with his own ass before dropping his weight down and letting Punk fill his body. The new sensation was amazing for both men. Randy began bouncing, his cock bouncing against Punk's stomach on each downward thrust. They were both so hard it was only a few minutes before Punk was plunging up into Randy's body and grabbing his hips. They fucked in an almost violent manner until Punk exploded inside Randy, filling him with his come while still pounding into him. Soon Randy was coming on Punks stomach, some making its way to Punk's chin. After they both came Randy took a moment before pulling off of the man beneath him. Punk couldn't help but enjoy the sight of his come falling from Randy's abused hole and onto his dick. Randy got on the couch, leading Punk to lay on the of him and wrapping his tattooed arms around Punk.

"Sooo…." Randy's voice came after a few minutes passed. "I really like you."

Punk laughed. "I really like you too." He the rose tattoo on Randy's arm.

"And…if you can forgive me for the thing I said to you after you molested me I would like to take you to dinner."

"I did not molest you!" Punk shot up off of Randy and looked down at the laughing man.

"Ripping a towel from my body and dropping to your knees before taking my dick in your mouth without my permission is molesting me."

"Your raging hard on gave me permission you ass-hat!" Punk laughed as he rested his head on Randy's chest once again. "And yes, dinner sounds lovely."

They laid there for a few minutes, enjoying the post love making glow before the door burst open, revealing Hunter and John.

"Are you two boyfriends yet!" Hunter yelled before stopping in his tracked when he saw them on the couch together.

"Ewwww!" John said as he covered his eyes.

"Randy has a thing for leg wear when he fucks someone! That's hilarious!" Hunter laughed as he pointed at Punk leg wear.

"Get out!" Randy threw one of the throw pillows at them.

"Ok ok, come on John. No more sex in the locker rooms!" Hunter yelled as he pulled John out so the man wouldn't run into anything since his hands still covered his eyes.

Once they were gone the men settle back down before Punk came to a revelation. "Why didn't you take my leg wear off?"

Randy sighed and shrugged. "Well it was the heat of the moment and well….I always did think the whole thigh high looking thing looked sexy in the ring."

Punk punched his chest. "It's not thigh highs! It is several pieces of gear that look like they are thigh highs!"

"Whatever. You just seem to be the only guy in the locker room with thigh high leg gear."

Punk pouted and Randy kissing it away quickly before they settled back into the couch.

This sure was nice.


End file.
